


Technoblade's Letter

by avaSchen



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaSchen/pseuds/avaSchen
Summary: I have this headcanon/AU where the requirement for reviving someone is another life. To revive Wilbur, it was decided that the sacrifice would be Philza, upon knowing this Techno volunteered himself without Philza knowing hence his farewell letter.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Technoblade's Letter

To my dearest friend Philza,

If you are reading this, I’m probably gone. That’s good. It means Wilbur’s resurrection was a success. Finally, you can set things right. Consider this as payment for all the hot meals you have given when I was a young lad.

I can still remember, Wilbur and Tommy were nothing but snotty brats when I first met you. I know nothing more than to kill or be killed, a weapon for the military. You know my story more than anyone else, but you still graciously and delicately acknowledge me as your own. You welcomed me into your family. I will always cherish our days in the sun. Singing songs with Wilbur on that vast field of poppies and dandelions, teaching Tommy the ways of the sword ending with you scolding us for being reckless. All the good times and bad times. You always invite me, and everyone welcomes me. It was those days that made me believe that I have a place called home, and that someone like me can be happy.

You deserve to be happy, I want you to be happy, but it seems like I only caused more pain to you.

I know about the grave you made a top the nearby mountain. I saw the beautiful flowers and the guitar you laid for him. There I saw you wept ‘till sundown every 16th of the month, blaming yourself. I never want to see you in pain. We never want to see you blame yourself for the choices Wilbur and I made.

I know that you are sneaking out every night and travel miles to secretly visit your youngest. You watch and support him from a distance, sneaking supplies during his exile and fixing things for him without him knowing. You can’t face your youngest because of the guilt of killing his brother, your son, in front of him. Every night I watch you long for your son. It pains me to see you like this. I caused you more trouble than comfort. I’m sorry, my friend. You deserved better.

It’s not too late. There is still time to make things right. You are not the only one guilty for his demise. I want to share that burden of yours.

All I know is violence, guess this is why my solution is to obliterate the very country I thought was dividing your family. It took me some time to realize that the real problem is not who seats on that bloody seat of power, they will all be corrupted no matter what, but the way we respond to the issues. We all have people or things that matters to us , and they suffer the consequences of our actions and decisions. I guess you can count this as my confession. I still believe that power corrupts but the one who hurt those I love was my reckless actions. I have no one to blame but myself. I’m sorry.

My dearest friend, I know you. Please don’t blame yourself. Please don’t feel sorry for me. Absolute reciprocity, this is what I deserved. There will be no better way to atone for my sins than this. Let me repay the countless times you saved me on the battlefield and in this life. This time. Let me save you.

I only wish for your happiness. I only want to see you smile. My dearest friend, you are spreading yourself to thin for the sake of others. It’s time for you to be selfish and be happy. My friend, you have more reason to be alive. You still have a family. I know how much you miss them so go home and be the loving father you’ve always been.

Thank you for everything.

Your comrade, 

Technoblade


End file.
